My Little Dashie - Help from another universe
by kaekimaster
Summary: It was a day like any other. I dreamed of my place far away from the cruel real world in which I live. Everything is perfect , when suddenly something comes from a different world into my world . And I saw something I never saw outside the real world. A beautiful rainbow! But it seemed familiar, as if I had seen it somewhere before.
1. Chapter 1 - The Crossover

**4 years. For 4 years I have lived here. Throughout the day, I'm a simple salesman and help the people to get what they want. I can see it coming, I see them go. It's always the same procedure. But at night when I sleep, I'm in a different world... in my world. I'm in New York, the Central Park Zoo. More specifically: In the universe of „The Penguins of Madagascar".**

 **You could call me as a sort of „Dream runner" or „Sleepwalker in a different world", but this was extra special. It** **does not feel like a dream. It feels like I'm living a second life by the way. Everything seems so real. Of course I know Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico and the others, but that's a different story. All I can say is: I love to spend time with them. They bring me to laugh if I had a sad day and here I can do everything I could not do in the real world. In the real world I play games like X ²-The Threat and fly around with my Teladi Buzzard. In my dream world, I fly the Teladi buzzard itself, which is a wonderful feeling. And my fantasy allows me even to have my absolute dream car.**

 **And when I drive towards Lower Manhattan in my blue '67 Ford fastback Mustang you'll see a building, more precisely 2 that no longer exist in our cruel world. And the tears always run me when the sun between the Twin Towers goes down. I also like to travel to other places...but with style. So there is nothing for me less than the R.M.S. TITANIC, which always runs out on time at the Hudson River.**

 **It is not important how I landed here, or why I have selected this universe. This is another story that I'll maybe tell you later. But you see it is a wonderful world. And the special thing is: it is unique. But I would have never expected something unique in my world was going to happen. And this is the point where the story begins...**

 **Chapter 1 - The Crossover**

„To all employees: Have a beautiful evening!", I heard through the speakers of the store, as I admitted the last goods on the store shelf.

It was Saturday.

„And another week for the next is over!" laughed my colleague as we both left the market, and we made our way home.

I lost any thought about work. At this moment my thoughts were only on next week. I had a week off. I asked myself several questions: How will I spend my free time? Invite friends? Riding a bike? So many good ideas, but I had time for just one week.

As I walked out of the store I felt the last rays of the sunset touched my face. The sun had almost gone, and yet I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin. The sun colored the sky slightly reddish. It was a stunning play of colors. I could look at the splendor of the sunset, since there was not a single cloud in the blue sky. It was like the feeling of freedom. I wish I could enjoy the sunset a few minutes longer, but time was short. I had to go with the subway home and I don't wanted to be home too late.

The trip lasted a while and I thought more and more about the next week, what I could do on my vacation. When I arrived at my subway station and made my way home it had become dark. The moon shone bright, the stars sparkled. There were almost no people on the road, the city was quiet. I ended up exhausted in the front door and immediately put off my work clothes. Finally home arrived I decided first to turn on my PC to see what new emails I got over the day, but it was just the usual spam. After the work I felt so tired, so I decided to first turn off the PC and I started the first night with that, what every person could do best: Sleeping. And when I came in my dream phase, my other world was opening up in my sleep. Now I was really back home.

„Hello, my dear, how are you?", Marlene welcomed me when I visited them in their enclosure.

„Oh, like always, you know. It's all like every evening. „, she smiled at me.

I knew exactly what she meant. It is now many years that I've discovered this connection to this world. It was a way to escape from my everyday life in the real world. Of course this sounds now that I was mentally disordered or have delusions, but I never took it to speech, not to a psychologist, to any other people, not even to my own parents. I don't know how this could have happened. On one evening many years ago I was suddenly here. And from that point this happened from then on every night, whenever I fell asleep. It's like I'm „sleepwalking" through another world. Marlene ripped me again out of my old thoughts:

„By the way, have you noticed the sunset already? I think today he looks somehow different than usual."

I went outside and looked at the sky over New York. When I directed my gaze in the direction of the sun, my eyes widened. I noticed that this was the same sunset as I saw him a few minutes ago on the Earth.

„How could that be? How could the sunset be identical to that on the Earth? „, I wondered.

Maybe It was just my imagination. I worked probably just too hard. Or maybe it's a memory of me of the sunset I have seen at my work place and this will be now represented in my dream world. Seriously, what else from Earth could somehow come into this world? I and Marlene laughed when we realized how crazy that sounds. I decided to not worry about that strange sunset any longer. I let myself fall in the green grass and my empty eyes were staring into the blue reddish sky. But I had a strange feeling that this night was not over yet. I closed my eyes to relax a bit, when I suddenly heard voices I didn't heard until now. The voices were very far away, but I could understand them...

 _„I'm..."_

 _„How long have you known about this?"_

 _„I'm... I'm so...so...sorry."_

 _„HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS!"_

I was shocked. What was that? Where did those voices come from? It sounded as if a child would argue with a man. The man was very upset, and the child sounded very disappointed. It was something that I've never heard until now, at least not in this world. Militant people on Earth were at the order of the day, but here? Before I could collect my thoughts, something in the sky caught my attention, a slight sound which became louder, until it was as loud as a jet.

Then there was a bang which sounded like a seismic bomb from the Star Wars films. I startled and had to get my bearings first. Marlene protected her ears from the noise. I noticed how the blast brought the surrounding buildings of the city to vibrate. A bright flash over Central Park appeared and enveloped the entire sky. A six-colored dash was followed by the flash. On closer inspection, the combination looked like a rainbow. But this was no ordinary Rainbow.

Before I could understand what's going on, the flash of the city disappeared again with a second bang. At the same moment, the penguins came from their headquarters to Marlene and me.

„What was that noise? Is everything all right? Someone is hurt? „, asked skipper.

I shook my head to think clearly and I became aware of the situation: Nothing was all right! Marlene noticed the sunset that looked just like the one on Earth. Then I heard those strange voices, the bang, the lightning and the rainbow. And when the lightning over Central Park flew by, I felt a strange presence. I was like I felt the chill of the flash. It sounds crazy, but for me the Flash was somehow angry...and…did the flash cry?

I was sure about one thing: I was still dreaming, but now I dreamed about this thing that had come in my world. Where did it come from? What can there be for an explanation for such an event in a dream world? There must be an explanation for it! But I could no longer speak with Marlene and the penguins about it. The alarm clock woke me from my thoughts.

It was 5:30, my training time. I should start my morning exercise now, but I could not stop to think about this dream. I first sat down at my computer and tried to clear my thoughts. This worked for me so far, but how should I answer a question about something, that in my dreams happen? Since no one could help me, but I just had to try it.

So what I had for clues? I could easily remember my dreams, especially if something like that happened. I heard the bang, saw the lightning and the rainbow, but before that happened I heard those strange voices. I tried to remember what they said:

 _„I'm..."_

 _„How long have you known about this?"_

 _„I'm... I'm so...so...sorry."_

 _„HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS?"_

It made me nervous to remember these voices again. It sounded like a pretty unpleasant situation. But I had no choice. Hopefully I typed into the Internet search engine the words that I've heard. I wasn't expecting any results, but suddenly there was something. I caught my breath, as the search engine showed me 1 result. I couldn't believe that I found something. When I clicked on the link, I came across an incomplete story titled „My Little Dashie" by an author named ROBCakeran53.

„My Little Pony?" This is a children's series for little girls. What does that have to do with it?" I asked myself at that moment.

I tried my luck and my eyes flew over the document to the point I was looking for. These lines were just written today. A feeling of relief came over me but I also got goose bumps as I read the post. It was just written as I heard it. Those Lines were written about a character called Rainbow Dash, who yelled at someone else. Of course I didn't understand it, because I didn't know the story. So I started to read the story from the beginning... line by line...sentence for sentence... every day. I'm not a professional reader, so it took some time until I understood the story. The story was so gripping that I barely noticed as the first two days of my vacation week went by slowly...

That was probably one of the most poignant stories I had ever read. Tears flowed down my face as I got to the point where the story took a sad turn. Until then it was a wonderful story about the small pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash from „My Little Pony - Friendship is magic", which was found by an unknown man, who had the worst time of his life behind him, and he raised her. But the two were in dispute than Rainbow Dash found out that she was a fictional character from the children's TV show. Then she flew away. Here stopped the story suddenly.

Instead of finding answers to my questions, more questions have opened up. Why did the story end right here? I had to know how it would be continued, so I could find answers. The next two days I was thinking about what the story had to do with my experience in the dream world again and again. I checked again and again if the story was written even further. But nothing happened.

Was that it? Have I landed in an impasse? Have I been looking all the time for answers, only to end now in confusion? The story had to be continued. Nevertheless, I tried to sort the things I already knew. At first I didn't found a match to what happened a few days ago in my dream. First that flash, then the rainbow. Then, just a thought popped through my head. Suddenly it was all so clear to me, there was no doubt. Something impossible happened. I dared not to speak it out, but I felt like something from the real world had entered my dream world and it was...Rainbow Dash.

When I went to sleep in the evening I lay on the green grass of Central Park again. „My Little Dashie" was not continued. I occupied myself the last few days so intensely with the story, that I even couldn't concentrate myself in my dream world, I was too absent. I was here again and tried to understand what I had found out. I stared dumb in the air. I hadn't noticed that I was not here for two days. At once Marlene ran frantically at me.

„You have to stop it! It happens all the time. First the bang, then the flash, and the next hour it all starts again from scratch. It is absolutely crazy! „, she yelled at me.

„Marlene. Did you just say it happens all the time? „, I asked carefully.

'Yes. For two days. Over and over again. We don't even know what this thing is. It doesn't stop. It is like a kind of time looping."

A time loop, interesting... THAT WAS IT! That was the reason why it happens all the time. Two days ago something went apparently terribly wrong what should not have happened. And now everything will be repeated until there's a twist. But what could be so terrible happened, that... The story, of course! It was not continued! It sounded crazy though, but it had to be the trigger for this. When I heard the loud noise in the sky again, I thought to myself:

„We need to get the story up again, I just hope that my research was not meaningless, and it really is her. I just have to make sure that she doesn't escape me this time!" And I ran as fast I could to my Teladi Buzzard.


	2. Chapter 2 - The journey

**Chapter 2 - the journey**

I was absolutely sure that this thing must be Rainbow Dash! I jumped into my Teladi Buzzard and started the engine. I pushed the speed controller completely forward and gave full power to the thruster. A few seconds later I flew high over Central Park and I went in position. Here she flew over the central park the last time. If everything is still the same procedure as two days ago, so she would have to appear here. I noticed how the air around me was starting to accelerate. A strong undertow grabbed my ship and I had to fight with the control. I tried to keep the position as a loud bang before me appeared. The flash lit up right before my eyes and there she was. It was really a blue pegasus what flew straight out of the flash. And she flew very fast...towards me. I couldn't get away. I had no time to react.

Then something happened: Suddenly the pegasus evaded my buzzard and lost control of his flight path. My first thought was that she would crash to the ground and may injure, but she was just getting slower. She lurched herself towards lower Manhattan and continued her flight to the roof of the South Tower of the World Trade Center. When I could collect my thoughts again, followed her slowly and landed my buzzard on the heli-pad of the South Tower. I tried to approach her quietly. Then I saw her... sitting...crying.

I was overwhelmed with the situation, because I had no idea how I should deal with the situation. It was Rainbow dash. But here? In my world? There is not a physical, mental, or extraterrestrial way how this could be here…

I had a Déjà-vu when I said this sentence, because I had heard this sentence somewhere before. Then I remembered the story of „My Little Dashie". The story was my only hope. So I tried it with the first words, the man in the history of Rainbow dash said.

 _„Hi there."_

I speak, but she doesn't respond.

 _„Uh, what are you doing out here?"_

„Daddy?"

I was confused. Did she just called me „Daddy"? I had to respond somehow. So I tried to talk to her again.

„Not quite, but I'm a good friend. Look, I'm not going to hurt you, or someone else in this world. „

She turned around and surveyed me with her eyes. They were filled with tears. She sniffed briefly. Then she nodded to me.

„Oh...okay." she said shyly.

I was so relieved when she said that sentence. The first step was done. But before I could ask more questions, she began to talk.

„Where am I?" She asked me as a tear drained of on the tip of her nose.

„You're in New York. Specifically, you're in my New York, my world. How did you get here?"

She looked confused into the sky.

„I can't remember. I flew as fast as I could as I knew the truth. That's all."

I asked carefully: „The truth?"

She turned to me and her face went desperate.

„The truth, that I am only a fictional character from a children TV show!" she yelled at me.

She was talking about the story! And after all that I've read, she was right. But I couldn't tell her that at this moment.

„I'm sorry, I have yelled at you." She turned away from me again.

I slowly sat down next to her and moved up closer to her. I tried to continue the conversation in the story.

„That's all right. Look, Rainbow. Everything you see here around you is fictitious. How else could you visit my world? You're something special. You live in the real world, and at the same time you can travel into the fictional world. This is something that had never before existed. Not even in my world." I smiled at her.

„Wait, you know who I am?" she asked me with a surprised look.

I knew what happened in the story. At that point, I didn't know the series „My Little Pony: Friendship is magic", but my knowledge of the story should be enough for now.

„I know who you are. But I don't know where you are exactly come from."

„Can you help me, please? I don't know what I should do." She asked me.

I didn't know how I should help her. But I didn't wanted to just leave her either. I had to find a solution.

„Of course I'll help you. But what are you going to do? Where are you from? „

„I remember barely the way I flew. But however I find no way back and everything looks kinda different now. I must go back to my world again, so that I can find my way home. But every time I try to enter the world, I'm landing somewhere else. It's been like that for two days and I'm always flying through the same places, but I found no help. You're the first person I met since two days."

Since two days she flew between different worlds? I'm just glad she returned again to my world and is not lost in another place where maybe something would happen to her. So I asked her for the remaining evening about all information that could help me. I asked her about what her home looked like, her dad, anything that could help. After some time, I noticed how the conversation slowly comforted her homesickness. I even managed that she could laugh a little when I started to tell her about the Earth. Carefully I started to talk about the children's TV show „My Little Pony - Friendship is magic". She wanted to know exactly what it was all about. So I told her about it, aout what I've seen on the Internet, about the series. And about the people who would give anything to be with her. Bronies, as they are known on the Earth.

„People on Earth know me and think I'm awesome? That's pretty amazing and...at the same time somehow strange!" Rainbow Dash giggled.

When I told her a story after another, she was getting happier again, it was wonderful. So I gained a little time to help her and she had to be not sad for now.

„Come on, Rainbow. I introduce you to the others." I said to her.

„The others?" She wanted to know eagerly and carefully followed me to my ship.

I asked her if she would like to fly with me in my cockpit and she agreed. She sat on my lap, so she had a clear view outside the windows. I flew down to the Central Park Zoo with her, where all been waited for us eagerly. When we arrived, we got out of the cockpit.

„People, may I introduce you to Rainbow Dash?" Or also known as: the bang-flash-six colored Monster?"

Everyone began to giggle and Rainbow was going to blush.

„I'm sorry, that I've scared you. Who are you?" She said shyly.

Then, everyone introduced themselves to Rainbow Dash. It was such a beautiful picture to see the two worlds united at this moment. But I had to remind me again that I had to bring her back into her world.

„Kowalski, we have a problem. Rainbow Dash has to get back into her world. Can you do that?"

„Travel? Transport to another location? This is a no brainer for me, not an issue! Where should the trip go to? Do you have an idea?"

„She said she knows the way, but not from here. She needs to get back to Earth."

„Earth? How are you going to do that?" He asked me, surprised.

I had not the slightest idea either. I was hoping Kowalski would know the answer. But before I could get an idea I mentioned how Marlene winked at Kowalski and he focused his gaze on us.

„So you're saying that it comes from the Earth?"

Rainbow Dash and I nodded…

„You come also from the Earth..."

I nodded again...

„Well, maybe you could take her with you?"

What did he just say? I should take a fictional character with me out of my dream world? I never thought about that until now. I was the only one who could change from my dream world in the real world. How should that work with someone from my dreams? That made no sense.

„Maybe I can build a machine which manages to take Rainbow Dash with you if you wake up."

„Kowalski, we're in a dreamland! How should that work?"

Marlene stood before me.

„You have to trust him. I'm telling you, he knows what he is doing. „ She promised.

Something told me that Marlene hid something from me. But I agreed.

„I trust you, Marlene. So, how long will you need Kowalski?"

„It could be finished until tomorrow. I already have a prototype for... personal experiments."

Kowalski held a picture of Doris the dolphin in the fin. Doris, the dolphin was one of Kowalski's former girlfriends, and he hoped to find out her current location with a transport machine to be with her. I remembered the machine again, after I mentioned it was a way to get Rainbow Dash in the real world. I thought it was still impossible, but I wanted to not destroy the hope.

„Did you hear that Rainbow? Tomorrow you can go home again. How's that sound?"

Rainbow began to shine, and hopped up and down with joy.

„I can go home? I can go home! This is incredible!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

„Well, Rainbow." It will take a little time at least until tomorrow. What do we do at this time?"

When she calmed down again, she took a look to my Teladi buzzard.

„How about a little race? The loser will have to show the winner the whole city. „ She said confidently.

I settled up on the game. „Challenge accepted. Where should it go for?"

„We fly to the two large towers and back again as fast as we can."

Of course, I knew that I would lose. She would probably make the way to the twin towers and back in half the time. But I wanted to give everything to keep her happy.

So we were ready. I jumped in my buzzard, while Kowalski with the other penguins disappeared in his laboratory. Usually I flew at half the speed, but I had to probably make an exception in this case. Luckily, my Buzzard had also installed a few advanced features: A boost extension so I could win the start for me. When my Buzzard was hovering in the air, I noticed how Rainbow knocked on my cockpit window from the outside. That was the signal.

It went all quiet, then I was counting down...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
LET'S ROLL!

I pressed the speed trigger to the bottom and lit the boost extension. At the same time, we both started with a big bang. I noticed the shock wave behind us. It was a powerful feeling. Then I take a look over to Rainbow. She just focused straight ahead. My buzzard accelerated up to 88 miles per hour, when she noticed that I was still in the race. Then she winked at me and accelerated with such a speed. But after everything I had read about her, it's probably exactly her thing.

The race was quickly over. She had won. Now I had to comply with the bet. I should show her the city. She asked me if I could carry her because she looked pretty tired. I mean, it must be pretty tiring to compete against a spaceship. So I carry her piggyback. As we walked along the Hudson River, she mentioned the big ocean liner on the Hudson River, The R.M.S.. Titanic. She looked at the ship with awe.

„This is a huge boat!"

I had to chuckle.

„Rainbow, that's a ship! They are always so huge!" I laughed because I knew this scene from the Titanic movie.

„Hey what's so funny about it?" She wanted to know.

„Oh, it's nothing. It has something to do with the earth. Oh I almost forgot, earlier on the South Tower you called me Daddy, Rainbow. Why?"

„Because you talked to me like he did a long time ago. These were the first words my dad said to me when he found me. And to be exact, you look almost exactly like him. She giggled.

I never saw her father, I only read about him. But her father seems sympathetic, since he looked quite like me. Probably we would get along well, but at first Rainbow had to go back again. I tried to change the topic to get any grief in her out.

„That's sweet, Rainbow. By the way, do you like to sing?"

„I never really sang. Sometimes I whistle a bit." she admitted.

„I think I remember a song, what I randomly picked up."

„Can I hear it?" she asked.

„Sure.

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend "

That was the only song that I knew from the series, since it was well known in the Internet. And also it fits very well. Rainbow was amazed.

'Hey. That sounds really good. Can I sing with you?"

„Of course. Go ahead."

Then she started to sing.

„ A true, true friend helps a friend in need

A friend will be there to help them see

A true, true friend helps a friend in need

To see the light that shines from a true, true friend "

„That was very impressive, Rainbow. You have a wonderful voice."

„You've really liked it? Thank you."

„You're welcome."

She really had a beautiful voice. But her voice sounded much more pleasant as I knew it from the series. I have nothing against the voice actor, but to hear her real voice was just heavenly. Sowe spent the remaining evening with a lot of singing and telling jokes. She knew a lot of good ones.

After that day and a day of doing nothing again I arrived again in my dream world and stood in Central Park. I wanted to drive Rainbow in my '67 Ford Mustang Fastback around the town. She had probably never drove in a car with her dad. I think it would it would be fun to experience the adrenaline, what she will get when I push the accelerator pedal completely to the bottom. But that won't be happen. Kowalski has finished the machine. Now, my only thought was that she can go back to her dad.

„You want to show me your car? Can I drive with you? „, she asked excitedly.

I could delay the time still out, but I didn't. I had to just tell her, so hard it was for me.

„Rainbow? The machine is ready. You can go back home."

Her pupils were getting very large. She showed great enthusiasm.

„Really? Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She exclaimed and she flew as fast as she could to Kowalski's lab.

That was easier than I had thought. She must really love her father...probably more than me. But that was okay, besides, I was not her dad. I was probably just a guy, she'd simply forget after some time with her dad. It would be the way the story goes, but I wanted to do nothing about it. She belongs to her dad, not here to me. And before I knew it, were we stood in front of the machine Kowalski had invented.

This machine looked strange. She looked like a part of a relaxation vault from the game „Portal". However, under the vault there was a device that shone like a white triangular cross. On the box, which protected the object, I could see only the warnings: „DISCONNECT CAPACITOR DRIVE BEFORE OPENING; SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT".

That's just Kowalski. He always had a soft spot for many warnings. On other day he built a mirror on the Penguin vehicle with the inscription „OBJECTS IN THE MIRROR ARE ONLY REFLECTIONS"

„So, if my calculations are correct, thanks to my machine Rainbow Dash will be teleported on Earth with a deviation of 5 meters to your position at 5:30am precisely."

„I'm ready." Rainbow said.

„Me, too." I agreed.

We went together in the vault and Kowalski closed the upper shell. That was the point of no return. There were only two options: The machine has either success or... Rainbow Dash won't see her father for a long time.

„Ok then, let's go." said Kowalski and flipped a lever which engulfed the vault and the illuminated triangle in white light. Then it became quiet. I noticed that I slowly lost the eye contact to Rainbow. So I grabbed her hoof, so I knew she was still there. Then I woke up. The clock next to my bed showed 5:30am.

„Did it work?" I asked myself.

I looked around in my room...  
Nothing...

Where was she? The last moment she was still next to me. It was going so well. Marlene and Kowalski have promised me that it works. So, why wasn't she here? Suddenly, I heard a knock from the balcony window.

I immediately looked where the sound came from. I opened the curtain to the balcony window und...there she sat. She looked at me with big eyes.

I couldn't believe it. Rainbow Dash followed me in the real world. I saw her right in front of me. Her blue fur, the rainbow mane and her pink eyes, she looked so beautiful that I almost forgot to open the door for her.

„Hi again, uhm...Would you mind to let me in?" she called through the window.

I opened the door for her and she entered my apartment. Sure, it was not the largest apartment, but it was enough for me. What an experience that was for me. Rainbow Dash was really here in reality and went through my apartment. But then I was thinking. From that moment on, I had a strange sense of responsibility for her. I had to make sure that nothing happens to her, until she went to her father. I carefully walked with her out of my apartment on the street. I made sure that no one saw us. As we stood under the open sky, it was clear for me.

„Are you sure that you know the way from here?"

„There's a huge forest near the house of my daddy. I often see it from above, so I'm sure I'm going to find him."

„Watch yourself. When the weather goes bad, promise me that you will seek cover in the huge forest."

„I promise." she said with a wink to me.

She was ready for her trip. Sure, I wanted to let go, but my heart told me this is the right decision.

„So, I think it's time to say goodbye. Rainbow Dash. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you will have a happy time with your father."

Suddenly, she hugged me.

„Thank you. I will never forget what you did for me. Take care!"

A few tears running down our faces. We just met each other only a day before.

„No big deal." I replied embarrassed.

Then she looked to the sky and I knew she would fly away at any moment.

„Come on, you don't want that someone see you cry, Rainbow." I giggled.

She grinned at me, as she spread her strong wings.

Then she flew in the sky as fast as she could. It took only a few seconds, until she disappeared on the horizon. The only thing I still saw was this powerful rainbow that followed her. I was hoping that no one else had noticed him. It was early in the morning, so not many people were on the street.

I looked at the rainbow until it slowly faded. Then I started my day. I needed something to do., something to get on other thoughts. So I took my bike out of the basement and drove around until the day itself had come the end.

In the evening, I took a look at my computer and saw that something happened. „My Little Dashie" was continued.

 _I open my eyes from the sudden sound, and look to my left. I'm shocked at what I see before me, looking at me with teary eyes herself. Dashie, my little Dashie, covered in burrs and tree sap along her mane and tail, is standing a couple feet from me. She is wet, with both rain and tears. I hadn't heard her approach, then again being a Pegasus she was very quiet and light on her hooves._

I was so happy that she did it. Now I can devote myself to my life again and I have many things to do, also in the Central Park Zoo. I can't wait it to be honest. This is going to be the most beautiful time of my life now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Calm before the storm

**Chapter 3 - Calm before the storm**

It's been 10 years now. I have developed myself professionally and can take over now executive tasks at my work place. I am now in the administration. Now, the company has been modernized that I can do the job conveniently from my computer at home. Which really just means for me: Relax; enjoy the rest of my life, as far as it is possible. In real life, I'm actually a couch potato. I don't like to travel. But when I get out, I try to make the whole day worth for me. But also, if during these 10 years a lot had happened, I would never forget that day I met Rainbow Dash and that's a memory I won't forget so fast.

I haven't heard from her since that day. The last thing I still knew after all those years was that „My Little Dashie" by ROBCakeran53 was continued and I realized how important it for Rainbow was to be reunited at her dad. Probably Rainbow hasn't told her dad about me or she has simply forgotten me after all this time. And I'm not being sarcastic. For me it was just important that both were together again, in their world. And now I'm around here again lazy in my dream world laying on the green grass and see how the sun slowly descends between the Twin Towers...

„Do you think I will meet her again, Marlene? Will we ever sit together there on the roof?" I asked.

„I don't know. But there's one thing I'm sure about. Since she has come into this world, we also feel something at the sight of the Twin Towers. I don't know what it is, but perhaps you brought them to life – given them a soul."

„That was beautiful, Marlene. Hmm…the sun is almost gone. My alarm clock will ring again soon. I think it's time to go."

'Bye. See you again tomorrow night, then." She smiled to me, before I disappeared.

My alarm beeped me loudly in his ear. The clock showed 5:30 again. Since all these years I could easily follow my daily routine. I got on my bike and rode into the city as I now often did. I made a few purchases for my parents and met acquaintances, the time distributed also in the city. It was a beautiful day; the sky was almost clear from clouds. I remained in the city park for some time, until suddenly one of my friend called me.

Unfortunately it was the usual. He asks me how things are going; I ask him how he's doing. Then we talk a little bit about the news today and that's all. This monotone world was getting me on my nerves, but unfortunately it's quite the same situation in my dream world. To distract myself I went home and sat down on my keyboard to play some music. Music soothes me always immensely. It is one of the few things that inspire me in this world. I can play sometimes hours on one instrument, without knowing what I'm actually just playing. I play just out of pleasure and joy. And I don't realize that it has become already evening again.

When I dreamed again and ended up in New York everything was as usual. The birds chirped to the evening, far away you could hear the horn of the expiring R.M.S.. TITANIC. I would like to travel with the ship, but I wanted to stay one more evening with Marlene. Maybe I will go to Germany with the ship to bring a bit of variety into this world again. Marlene was just tuning her Spanish guitar when I visited her in her habitat.

„Hey, Marlene. You always have so great ideas to make boredom disappear. Would you have one for me?"

„Of course, for example: Take your Buzzard and fly a few laps around the block. You can gladly give full throttle, I'll hold things together." She smiled at me.

Marlene was such a sweetheart; that was a good idea.

So I sat in my Teladi buzzard, and flew at a moderate pace up to the sky. As my gaze focused on the South Tower of the WTC, a tear poured me from the eye.

…there was the place we sit together a long time ago...

...there was the place I met Rainbow Dash for the first time…

Thought shot me at this moment in the head. How is she feeling actually? What else have I could do with the time we had together? I had plenty of time. I could have shown her my world and the real world, as I took her with me. Why haven't I used the chance? I had only this chance and I haven't used it...

No, it was right... It was the right decision that I took care about her problem. In this situation I couldn't do what I wanted. I had to set myself up for something else. I didn't know how to deal with this situation. I just listened to my instincts. And that was some experience I probably would never have in my world, again.

When this idea came to me, my eyes were flushed from tears. I didn't want the sadness to take over, so I tried to litter my thoughts with a few daring maneuvers and faster speed. As I turned the ship towards the sun, I noticed a purple light, which seemed to shine right in my face. It was getting brighter. I tried to dodge the light cone, but it did not help. Then I heard a soft voice coming from the direction of the light:

 _„Are you ready Rainbow?"_

The last thing I noticed was only a sharp pain in my chest when I heard this sentence. Before I could orient, everything went black...

…

„… Wake up..."

„Mother?" I asked confused.

„Wake up! Say something please!"

I regain consciousness and I realized my surroundings. Marlene looked down from above to me. I lay on the ground, I apparently fell on it.

I looked behind me and saw my Teladi Buzzard, which was totally destroyed. I was apparently ejected from the cockpit. In the real world I wouldn't survived this accident, but fortunately this is just a dream.

„Yes, I'm okay. What's happened?" I asked.

„We have seen how you're flying closer towards the sun and then you suddenly passed away. What was going on?" Marlene asked.

„I don't know. I can only remember that...  
Rainbow...  
My little...  
Not again...  
It can't be. It's been so long. We have solved it."

„What are you talking about?"

„Rainbow Dash! Something's happened. Something terrible, I could feel it."

„Rainbow Dash? But that was already years ago, we have brought the story back in order!"

„I know, Marlene. But this time it was something else, something more serious."

„Is there anything written about it in „My Little Dashie"?"

My Little Dashie? The FanFiction, of course! How could I forget about it over the years? I remember that I didn't continue to read it, because I didn't' had to worry about her. When she was reunited with her Daddy, I had no reason to continue reading it. She was happy again, everything else was no longer important to me.

I had to read immediately what happened. I woke up just in time, the clock showed 5:30 again. But I didn't felt like I slept. In panic I turned on the computer. It was long ago that I read „My Little Dashie" further.

I started at the point when she went back to her dad. Everything went well...until...there was something. At one time, the story took a turn again. My heart jumped, as I read that there was a large gap in the history. Exactly ten years. Why didn't I notice that? But I also read that there are now more than 2 characters in the story. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Princess Celestia herself appeared in the story. It was about, that... Rainbow Dash must go back to Equestria and...Is it really true? I read the line again. Is it true, that a mind spell from twilight should remove all of Dashie's memories about her father? No, this couldn't be happening. Her dad couldn't let them do that. I couldn't let that... I had something to...

... Wait...

Why do I feel responsible? After all this time, the sense of responsibility is back. It's like I built a connection to her without my knowledge from that point on which I first met Rainbow Dash. I had the feeling that I…failed with my responsibility. 10 Years ago, I had sworn to me that I would protect her until she was at her dad. I've done that, then why is the feeling now still there? It...It's the feeling that I was no longer protecting Dashie as I could have. But her dad has to do the task, after all... wait a minute...did I just call her 'Dashie'?

My thoughts went crazy. That was too much for me. I had to lie down for the first time. But then I noticed that I slowly fell asleep and landed again in my dream world.

„You're back so soon?" Marlene asked amazed.

'Yes. And I know what happened." I said excitedly.

I told her the rest of the story. She listened to me carefully, but we both didn't know how to proceed. In my world everything remained the same over the years, the Titanic was still driving and the Twin towers still existed. But there's a part of me that wasn't happy with the story which has been going on. I explained my opinion to Marlene.

„Wasn't I the person who took her back to her dad? I mean without me she would never meet him again."

„That may be, but if you read the story it's like she would have never met you. You never existed in this story."

„Why didn't she tell her dad about me? I could have helped her; I could have raised her, along with her dad."

„Probably she has just worried more about her dad, you know. He has no parents; He has nothing on which he can enjoy, except Dashie. Look at you; you have friends, you have parents, you've got a nice flat. You don't need much to be happy."

„Yes, but that are all things that exist only on the Earth. But Dashie isn't from Earth. She means a lot to me like him since I met her. I'd give anything I have to make her happy again no matter where she is now. But that doesn't matter now; she's gone, probably to Equestria. And probably she remembers nothing more about what happened in the past."

Marlene disagreed.

„That's not so true. Did you remember the spell of twilight?"

„Yes, at least from the story „My little Dashie. I never watched the series."

I didn't know what Marlene was up to. But she seemed to know what is going on. So I listened to her.

„Look. If you have explained properly your memory, I know what spell she used. This spell was used in the series when she was fighting against a character named Discord. But the spell only restored the mind of the ponies, but she never deleted their thoughts."

I looked at Marlene with big eyes. „Can you say that...again, please?"

„The thoughts are only complemented, not deleted."

„But in the story it says..."

„Did you read that Twilight also touched her daddy with her horn? It was the same spell. Only that he has worked the way that the memories of his little Dashie he would lose, was supplemented to his old memories. So, for him and Dashie nothing changed."

„But why would Princess Celestia want to both keep their memories?"

„Well, that's a matter of honor. Of course, she had to bring Dashie back in their universe. But you hadn't expected that she would be so ungrateful, and would undo everything that's happened after Dashie was raised by her dad for 15 years? Believe me, things like that would only happen on Earth."

„Now I'm confused Marlene. How did it come that you know so much about it?"

„We wanted to tell you before, but we thought that you would neglect your real life by this knowledge." The Penguins of Madagascar" and „My Little Pony „are two different universes, but it's possible to travel from one universe to another. Equestria is far away but still connected. The people in your world named this link for some reason „Nickelodeon"."

„Nickelodeon"? Wait, so if you have a connection to Equestria, it may be that Princess Celestia has noticed Dashie when she came into my world the first time. Then Celestia worried about her and took the fastest way to earth with the other ponies to find her and to bring her back home."

The thought of it made me sad. Maybe I was responsible that Dashie must return after Equestria. Celestia had probably never discovered her without me. I couldn't...I couldn't help her, I felt guilty, what I would probably earn to 100%. She would never forgive me for what I was responsible for. I could never see her. But then I looked through my tears on the Twin Towers. It was the only place, where our connection still seemed to exist. For that moment these towers stand for the responsibility that I have for Dashie. As long as they are standing, I will fulfill my responsibility.

„She will probably never forgive me, but I'm telling you the same thing like 10 years ago, Marlene. This is not about me. I must still try to help, whether she wants it or not. It's not too late."

„But we cannot simply involve ourselves in a different story, just because we do not like the end."

„But this is about more... Marlene, what if you could change the history of a beautiful friendship? If you got the chance, would you let the story go its way or would you try to change something?"

And once again, after all these years, I faced the same problem: How do I help someone from another world? How do I help her in this situation now? I could just make a wish that she could return to her dad, but wishes were only working in my dream world. In the real world wishes are not enough. Anyway, Princess Celestia would take her back after Equestria, again. But I just had to try it, I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to give up…my little Dashie.

„Marlene, how far is it to Equestria?"

„Usually you can travel through dream worlds through a simple wish; the rest is left to your imagination. But you cannot just change the dream world with ease. You have to go near Equestria to make wishes possible there. But Until then you will already wake up by your alarm clock."

„But there's still a possibility, there...

Before I could finish this sentence, something in the sky caught my attention, a slight sound, which became increasingly louder, until it was as loud as a jet.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

**Chapter 4 - reunited**

That cannot be. It happened again. That's Dashie. She was on the way to me, to confront me, there could be another reason. Probably she knew already from Celestia that everything was my fault. I had a fault that Celestia had discovered her in my world. And through my journey with her in the real world, Celestia knew of course where she had to find her. She probably somehow followed us. How could I be so careless? I'll never forgive myself. She will be absolutely angry with me, even if it is my dream. But what else could I have done? I had to help her, I just felt it. Now, I had to take the consequences. I just wished that it would never come this far. I'm…I'm so sorry…Dashie...so sorry.

The flash lit up bright and she appeared with a loud explosion. She would fly to me at any moment. She would yell at me, with tears in her eyes, how I could have let something like that happen. But...what was that? She didn't flew to me, she was only getting slower. I saw how the Rainbow followed her up toward Lower Manhattan. I didn't know what she was up to, but I knew where she was going. So I went to my Teladi and I followed her. The repairs didn't take much time; I helped Kowalski a little bit. To make a wish for a repaired ship can be very helpful in dreams and save time. As I sat in the cockpit and slowly flew in the direction of the twin towers, I noticed that I didn't go on the roof of the South Tower WTC for years, alone by the fact that the good old days would come back into my head and made me sad.

When I landed slowly on the South Tower and got out, I had a Déjà-vu. Everything was like 10 years ago. The Sun was quite at the same position in the sky, and Dashie sat on exactly the same place where I saw her for the first time. I didn't know whether it was a good idea to approach her, or whether she needed more time for herself. I heard that she was sobbing...it was unforgivable, even if it was the right thing. I assumed that she wouldn't talk a single word with me. Otherwise she would scream out loud at me and I deserved all of it.

„D...Dashie? Is that you?"

She set her ears up when she heard my voice. She slowly turns her head in my direction and fixed me with her pink tear-drown eyes. Then she turned away from me. Apparently she had recognized me immediately. So there was only one thing left that I had to say:

„I'm…so…sorry..."  
„I'm…so…sorry…"

What was that? Had she just apologized to me at the same time I did? I probably misunderstood her, so I tried again with her to speak.

„Dashie...I…you know…"

She turned her head again and began to spoke.

„I'm so sorry. I don't understand how this could happen. I'm the element of loyalty. I have to be loyal!"

I was not prepared for THAT, so I had to improvise and made a good answer to her statement.

„But Dashie, after everything that's happened, you are definitely still loyal to your daddy?"

„He is my dad; of course I'm always loyal to him. But I don't mean him…"

I didn't know what was going on. Is there anything I had overlooked? I expected to get the trouble of my life and now this? But then there came the answer that explained everything.

„A long time ago, I let fall a very good friend into oblivion, because I was so overjoyed to be reunited with my dad. But I never showed much gratitude to him." Dashie sobbed, she directed her gaze directly on my eyes.

„I didn't want to fly away from my dad, but I didn't want to mess up your world either. I should've come back here much earlier. That's what faithful friends are doing. I'm so sorry..."

What a relief! She never had to confront me. She was just looking for someone she could confide to during this difficult time. Now that she missed her dad, there was only me. I said no word about that theory, that Celestia have probably discovered her in my world. In the worst case, she would blame herself for that. But I had the feeling that she already knew that. She also knew that she couldn't go back. Where should she go for anyway? Then she turned to me.

„Can you forgive me? Will you send me back to Equestria?"

I swallowed heavily as she asked me this question. Of course, I knew that Princess Celestia wanted to keep her in Equestria. But now, I was the only one who was left for Dashie. I couldn't just send her back. Once again, I had to make a decision of which I didn't know if it was the right decision. This time I left simply decide my feeling, again.

„No, Dashie, it's okay. I would never let anyone take you away from here against my will. You can stay here as long as you want."

The she slowly stood up and sat down next to me without a further word. She leaned her head against me and laid her wings around my back. I wasn't getting cold, but this gesture of absolute friendliness and loyalty warmed my heart deeply. I immediately noticed how her body completely relaxed, as we looked into the sunset together. I grabbed my courage together and put my arm around her. She looked at me with big eyes; she wasn't sad anymore, a bit more hopeful than before.

„I'm so sorry for what happened..." I apologized to her, again.

„I knew that Princess Celestia would come sooner or later. My dad knew it. I knew it. Since the day when you took me back to my dad, I've enjoyed every day."

Her eyes widened as she remembers that I took her into the real world. But when she just wanted to ask me, it seemed as if she knew the answer already. She gave me an appropriate response.

„Princess Celestia wouldn't want it. She would bring me back to Equestria. I must resign myself. There is no way back."

„I wish I could help you, Dashie."

„You already have. You already helped me 10 years ago...Thanks...thank you that I had my Dad for 10 more years at least."

So that was it. I sat here with Dashie, separated by her dad, on the South Tower of the Twin Towers and watched the sunset. Should the story be over like this? Have I tried really everything possible to reunite the two? To be honest: I would like travel to Equestria to tell the Princess, that she should leave them alone. Rainbow is not from Equestria, she's not the pony from the series, which was invented by humans. She is his little Dashie and she will always be.

But there was the sense of responsibility again, stronger than before. I realized that she was unsure, unsure how things should proceed. Now, she needed a guiding hand, a caregiver who understands her. Her friends in Equestria would never understand how she feels right now. So, I decided that I should be this caregiver.

„If anything happens call me or the others. We are here for you. I will help you as fast as I can, even if I'm not here in my dreamland. Use Kowalski's machine for the trip to earth. If you're in the real world you come directly to me, you promise me?"

„I promise...Daddy." She said with a smile on her mouth, while she cuddled herself closer to me.

She called me Daddy again. When she said this sentence, it was like warmth to my heart. I heard how her heartbeat was getting slower, until she finally fell asleep on my chest.

She had accepted me as her surrogate father. That was not my intention, but I couldn't wish myself a more beautiful ending for this evening. And yet I knew that she wanted to comfort herself with this sentence, too. She's still homesick, after her real dad. But this must be enough for now, until I found a solution...

I woke up in my bed again. The clock showed 5:30 again, as always. Everything was normal, like nothing in the real world would have happened. I swore that I'll find a solution for Dashie. Back to my computer, I took a look at the story „My Little Dashie" again and the story was finished. But when I hit the end of the story, I had to make a horrific discovery. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the last sentences:

 _I look back down to my photo album, turning to the page after our most recent photo. The pages are blank. I still have a lot of life ahead of me, and I plan to make the best of it._

 _For myself._

 _For my little Dashie._

 _The End._

12,524 words full of feeling, grief and drama...Over. The story was over. The writer will no longer continue the story. I could not imagine, that…no, he would never forget. He couldn't do that. Not after what they've been through. He... would always miss her, even if he didn't write it in the story. I just felt it. This line didn't sound like the person Dashie had told me about. He was sure that there was no other way to change his story. He had nothing more what drove him to do write further. But this sentence drew hope to the fact, that he didn't throw his life away after this event. He continued his life like he did before Dashie appeared, but only this time again with more vitality.

I had to find a solution, because this way of life was scarily familiar to me from the real world. After such an event a person can live for the first time like this, but in the long term this may have a bad end. This also applies to my little Dashie: She and her dad could eventually fall into the deepest depression and in the worst case...  
I had to find a solution before it was too late.

The whole day I seek for solutions. Again, the computer won't help me to find a solution for this situation of course. To do this, I sat myself on my bike and rode to a nearby pond. I like to drive here to think about life, the universe and everything else. Once there, the stream of thoughts started already.

So what had I for options?  
Take Dashie in the real world and thus incur the wrath of Princess Celestia and all inhabitants of Ponyville on me and Dashie will be brought back to Equestria, again? Absolutely excluded, the consequences would be fatal on both sides.

So, I cannot carry Dashie in the real world, at least not without Celestia permission.  
But...  
I could...  
If I only...  
Dashie's Daddy...  
If I can't get her to him…  
Maybe...  
could I take him to her?

It sounded totally crazy. But I repeated this through in my mind...

Carrying a person into the fictional world...  
That's impossible...  
Well...  
At least on the Earth...

What's with my world? Could it be possible there? Could I be possible to carry a human into the fictional world? My thoughts gathered themselves. Maybe Marlene knows more about it. She is always so a smart girl.

I never thought that this would be the best decision in my life. Because on that evening when I asked her for advice, she reminded me of a fact I almost forgot:

„Wait a minute, there is one thing I remember. In Ponyville there exists a portal that leads to a different world. It was also a human world, but only in the dream world. You can say it's like a parallel world."

„How could I forget that? This is a great idea, I have to go now!"

„Wait, where you going? Dashie has disappeared for some time. Do you maybe know where they...?"

I couldn't understand what Marlene was trying to say. I was so focused on running to my Teladi Buzzard on the way to Equestria. I don't have to worry about the alarm clock this time, I turned it off.

So I went on the long journey to Equestria. How, I just wondered? How should I found the way to Equestria? Then I saw a rainbow-colored dash above New York. But it was almost faded. Apparently, Dashie had also flown recently after Equestria. Maybe I would still get to her, before the dash disappeared. So I followed her dash above to the atmosphere. It took quite a long time, until I flew away from my dream world and away and I flew into the empty space. However, it was not quite empty. I noticed that many planets were in the universe, too. But it would take far too long to find out which was the correct planet. So I configured my ecliptic projector, my triplex scanner and my navigation software until I saw a second planet near to my earth in the target acquisition. My board computer identified the target:

Equestria.  
No information available about this object in the ship computer database.  
Scan...  
Inhabited planet.  
Breed: Unknown  
Biology: Earth-like  
Perform station scanning...  
No station for docking found…  
Danger-scan negative...No orbital defense bases found…  
Autopilot activated for the selected position...


	5. Chapter 5 - Equestria

**Chapter 5 - Equestria**

It was a large planet, almost as large as the Earth. I didn't know where I should go first. Dashie's rainbow-colored dash was no longer visible in space. I could gather some information about Equestria, but I didn't find much information about the continents and places of the planet on Earth. But then I realized one thing: A large collection of clouds at one point of the planet. That had to be Cloudsdale. As I approached the planet, I saw a huge Apple Orchard, the Sweet Apple Acres.

I had a bad feeling when I entered into the atmosphere and reduced the speed above Ponyville. What should I do if someone would recognize me? What is if Celestia would recognize me as an intruder? I had to be careful and I tried to be invisible for everyone. When a Pegasus pony crossed my way, I hide in a big cloud. I couldn't fly to Dashie's house, too much risk of being seen. I landed my ship slowly and quietly behind a mountain in the shadow of Canterlot, so it was not visible from above and the Princess shouldn't recognize it so fast. I covered my ship with some dirt to camouflage it and went as fast as I could to Ponyville. When I arrived at the library in town, luckily I saw no one on the market place. I opened the door to the tree library to hide inside for first and to plan my next steps. The library was empty. No Spike, No Twilight, no one. But as I wanted to orient myself, I heard several voices that came closer behind me. One of them was very excited, and I knew immediately that this voice belonged to Pinkie Pie.

„That was a great day with her again. I can't wait until Rainbow comes back to Ponyville. I wonder where she always flies to." Pinkie Pie, said she while repeatedly jumping up and off.

„I wanna now, too. Since we brought her back she acts kinda strange. This is not the Rainbow Dash which I knew from the past." Applejack noticed.

„Please, you need to understand what Rainbow Dash has been through. 15 years she was probably protected by this human. We shouldn't do that. It's our fault that she's not that Rainbow Dash we know from the past. I hope it would change. She probably needs time for herself now."

My feelings were jumping when I heard this sentence from Twilight. She just thought about to reunite the two like I do. But I forgot to hide as the group entered the library.

„But now it's too late, we can't change the situation. It happened; Princess Celestia wanted it that way. And her opinion is that it was the only thing that we could do. We couldn't let Rainbow Dash live on the earth any longer. She would be constantly in danger, not like here in Ponyville."

„Yes, but there's one thing I don't understand."

„What is it, Pinkie Pie?"

„Why is there an alien standing in your library?"

I was livid as all eyes focused on me. Rarity and Pinkie Pie immediately began to scream, but Pinkie's scream was more enthusiastic.

„Who are you? Where do you come from?" Twilight yelled at me. Before I can respond, all other ponies except twilight ran in fear out of the library in the front yard.

„I...I...", I stammered.

„What are you? What are you even...Wait, are you a human?" Twilight asked me.

'Yes. I'm a human, and a good friend..."

„…a good friend of whom?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

„…a good friend of Dashie."

„Dashie? You're talking about Rainbow Dash, right?"

'Yes, is she here?"

„Are you Dashie's Daddy? I'm sorry; she left a few moments ago. How did you get here to Ponyville? Had you an accident?"

I never knew how Dashie's Daddy looked like. It could be possible that I have a certain similarity to him. That would also explain why I so quickly won the confidence of Dashie.

„No, but listen to me, Twilight. I know what you're doing and I want to help you. I know about everything, your world and the world where you brought Dashie back after Equestria."

„You know about this? How do you know?"

„Is a really long story, Twilight."

„Why don't you tell it us? We have time." she smiled at me.

Sure, she could have time, but I haven't. I had to find a solution as soon as possible. On the other side, telling Twilight the whole story could be helpful. So, I told her the story sentence by sentence, slowly her friends came back inside and sat next to Twilight, so they could listen to my story.

„...and so I landed here and I hope that you could help me."

„Are you saying a portal? Why didn't I think about it?"

She pulled a tarpaulin from a large object what was hidden in the corner of the room.

„I designed this portal, to...well, yes, you probably know the story."

I didn't know that much about "My Little Pony" but I knew the story about the portal. Marlene has told me all those years ago every night the adventures of the „Mane Six" in "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic". Every time when I knew only fragments of the series she could put them together and it makes sense. However, I had no idea where she knew that from. I mean, it's not like my dream world have access to our terrestrial television channels in my dream world.

„Tell me Twilight, do you think that we can transport a human to Ponyville?"

„What?" Twilight stopped „Transport a human to Ponyville? That's completely..."

Then she realized what I was up to and she looked up again to the portal...

„Twilight, I am a dream walker. I could make a wish that the portal will work. And if I make that wish it's possible. But what would Princess Celestia say about this?"

„Don't worry about her. We have made us so many allegations as we brought Rainbow back after Equestria that even the Princess had to apologize to Rainbow. I assume that it would be more than okay with her."

„That's true Twilight." a very adult said which entered the library. It was the Princess herself.

„Princess Celestia? How did you know about that?" Twilight was shocked.

„Well, some ponies are very hard to overhear if they are scared about something." the Princess smiled at Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

I knew that Princess Celestia was the most powerful pony in the Equestria. How would she respond to me because I came to Equestria searching for Dashie?

„Highness, it's an honor to me to meet the guardian of Equestria." I welcomed her.

„Ah, you're a friend of Rainbow as I heard?"

„How do you know me?"

„I watched you since the day Rainbow Dash entered your world, but suddenly I had felt something. I felt that you're not like other humans who I met until now. You were so selfless and full responsibility to her and as I later found out, the man who raised her, too. „Her father, like she calls him."

„Yes, and he is absolutely okay. At first, I thought he is only an evil alien from another universe that want's to destroy the whole planet, but then he turns out as pretty friendly and sensitive. So I think he's an evil alien!" Pinkie Pie said frantically.

„You recognized that well, Pinkie Pie. But when I arrived in your dream world, Rainbow was already gone with you. So, I told your friends from our world. But I also told them that you don't need to know that I was there. You'd worry needlessly about what will happen with Rainbow. My only target was to take her unharmed back to Equestria and that's what we did."

„I understand. But is it true what I've heard? You also want, Dashie is returning to her father?"

„Well, that's a matter of honor. Of course, we had to bring Dashie back in our universe; it would be too dangerous for her. I could not protect her. But you hadn't expected that Í would be so ungrateful, and would undo everything that's happened after Dashie was raised by her dad for 15 years? Believe me, things like that would only happen on Earth."

Marlene, you're such a clever girl. She just said the same text to me back in New York. And I worried myself so much about it.

„I heard you want to use the portal to bring the human to Ponyville?"

„He had the idea that we use the portal to build a connection to the Earth."

„Normally I would agree with such a journey in any case, but I don't know how the other ponies would respond. But in this case I see the seriousness of the situation either. I can see how much Rainbow suffers from this loss and it's just my responsibility that she is happy again."

„Wait a minute, your Majesty. You teleported yourself and the others to the Earth, are you able to teleport a person back to Ponyville?"

„I'm afraid that's not so simple. Look, the interstellar teleportation is possible only for us in this fictional world. As long as we have this magic, we can switch between worlds. But this spell don't allow us to teleport a human being into the fictional world, I am sorry. I think we need to use the portal. We have to try it at least."

„And if it works, what will happen to her father after that, I mean here in Ponyville?"

„Exactly the same when you arrived here. I have always expected that a human being will somehow find a way into our universe. The question was only, when, therefore I have done nothing against you when you land here."

„That means you already recognized me back there and my hiding place attempts were all useless?" I snorted.

„Well...uhm...when you say it that way, it was useless. I'm sorry for your attempts." Celestia giggled shortly.

Twilight took a closer look on the portal.

„So, then, we should try to open the portal. But it was not operational for the last time. We need a new source. The book from Sunset Shimmer is still here. I guess we won't need it for now. But what can we use instead?"

„Tell me; didn't a smart Penguin build a machine for you and Rainbow Dash, to bring her back to Earth?" Celestia noticed.

'Yes. And it would still work. If we combine this technology with your portal, we could establish a connection to the Earth."

„But we should try it in your universe, because you have the stronger connection."

„So, what are we waiting for then?"

„Wait a minute. To save time I can teleport us all to your world. Just tell me where exactly we have to go." Celestia proposed.

„I guess my spaceship could help us!"

„What is a space ship?" Pinkie Pie wanted to know.

„It's like a space rocket that allows humans to travel very long distances in a short time."

„You mean, it's maybe faster than Rainbow Dash?"

„We had a race together, but she won it. Perhaps I would like to try it a second time. But we should discuss this later..."

So I went with the others to my Teladi Buzzard and showed her on my sector card the exact position of the Central Park Zoo in my New York.

„Now it's time you all should get quite close to each other, I'm going to transport us. That might be a little weird for you." Celestia warned me.

And before I could ask, I was already part of the spell. Suddenly my skin started to twinkle. Everything went white. I didn't see anything around me, when I suddenly heard a sound, like a crystal would be crushed, I was there at once. We stood right in front of the gate of the Central Park Zoo. The Delacorte Clock reminded me at the entrance that I already slept probably for a long time. But that was okay; I need every chance of relaxation in my vacation.

„So, here we are. Did everything go well?"

„Everything is alright." Twilight said.

„I'm okay." Applejack said.

„I'm okey dokey lokey." Pinkie pie jumped up and down.

„It was fantastic." Rarity noticed.

„It was…good. Nothing bad happened to me." Fluttershy said shyly.

„With me everything is alright, but it sure was actually a bit weird." I said.

The others were already waiting for us. They had probably guessed that I would return to find a solution together with Celestia and the other ponies. Twilight and Kowalski immediately disappeared with the portal in the Penguin headquarters. I saw Marlene, but I noticed that someone was missing.

„Marlene, where is Dashie?"

„She was looking desperately for you, because you were not here. We didn't want to send her back as she came from Equestria."

„Uh, uh, is she always sitting on the top of the big buildings over there when she's sad or worried?" Pinkie Pie said frantically.

„Yes, but how do you know that?" I asked surprised.

„Just a hunch." She laughed.

I would never understand that "Pinkie Sense" thing, but it's kind of scary how she knew about all this, but she was right. I turned my gaze on the South Tower of the WTC and I realized a little figure, who was sitting on top of the Tower, as Celestia turned next to me.

„Talk to her alone. We are waiting here."

And so again I went on the way to the twin towers. When I arrived on the top I noticed that Rainbow stared concentrated into the sunset, neither sad nor tense, it was like she wants to discover something. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I sat myself gently beside her. I wanted to surprise her with the solution, so I didn't want to rush. Then she started to talk:

„You know what? Whenever I look into the sunset, I remember that it looks quite like the sunset I saw every evening back home at my daddy's house. Do you think that he will now see the same sunset as I do?"

„I think that's a legitimate question, Dashie. Maybe we will find out at some point."

Then her eyes settled and began to tear again.

„But we have tried everything, there is no way back. Besides, where were you? I've flown all over New York to look for you, and the others didn't also know where you've been. You have said that you will be always there for me, when I need help." She sounded increasingly more desperate.

„You're right, Dashie. But I had to leave because my feeling told me that it is the right thing. Just like you long time ago, do you remember? Your feelings were so hurt that you thought of nothing else but to fly away to think alone about the situation. And your feelings also said that it was the right thing. Your feelings brought you here to me."

Dashie wiped the tears from her eyes.

„But you had to tell me at least where you went to." She prodded me softly with her hoof in the hip.

I turned around and looked down. Twilight and Kowalski came out of the headquarters. The machine was finished and they waved at us. Everything was only waiting for us.

„Maybe someone behind you could say where I went to, Dashie?"

„What do you mean?" Dashie asked when she turned around and gazed her look down to the zoo. Her pupils went almost as large as her eyes.

„Hey, what are they doing here?"

„It's a surprise for you. Just follow me to them."

And again, after all these years, Rainbow again took a seat in my cockpit and sat back down on my lap. It seemed so like this lap of 10 years would have never existed. All were been eagerly waiting for Dashie. When we landed, Dashie immediately ran to her friends.

„Hi Guys. What are you doing here? How did you come here? I guess you all had a long trip?"

Then Princess Celestia approached at her.

„Rainbow. We are here to take you with us."

Rainbow Dash bent her head down and walked a few steps back to me. She stood next to me and looked at me reproachfully.

„But... Dad, you told me, that you wouldn't allow it..."

„Trust me, Dashie." I said to her.

„I...I...trust you." she answered me.

I knew exactly what was going on in her head now. She didn't want a second farewell. But she also knew that I made a promise to her. And that I would keep my promise.

Then, Celestia asked her carefully.

„Rainbow. What is it what you want the most?"

„My Daddy. I want to live with my dad together again. Everything should be the same like old times." She sobbed.

„Well, then we have a surprise for you, your desire will become true."

She turned her ears up.

„Really?"

„Look, we will not take you against your will after Equestria. We intend to take you on Earth to visit your father."

She could not believe their ears. That was the last thing she expected from Celestia.

„I... I...can...go...home?"

„Yes, but only or the first time. But you also didn't have to worry about that."

Tears of joy began to ran down her cheek, she began to smile and suddenly she made a joy scream which sounded like

„OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshgoshOHMYGOSH!"

Until now he had said this sentence only one time in the series when she made the Sonic Rainboom for the second time in her life. I had never experienced her so excited in real life before.

„When do we go?" asked Rainbow.

„Immediately, there is only thing we need to do that we can travel to your father."

Twilight showed Rainbow a city map on a monitor.

„We could find the city where your father lives, but we don't know exactly where the house of your father is."

Dashie pointed with her hoof directly on a point of the map.

„This is the House. My dad lives there. Can we go there now?"

Then, Kowalski pushed some buttons on the portal device, until the pink Portal jumped up. It flashed briefly until it stabilized gradually.

Dashie couldn't wait. She immediately shot through the portal to the other side. The other ponies immediately follow her through the portal.

As I was going through I noticed that Marlene and the penguins didn't follow me.

„This is a step that you must go alone now. Now, this is your chance to change the story of a friendship. Bring the story to an end and make the best of it like the way you wanted it." Marlene winked at me.

With a nod, I went through the portal. Arrived on the other side, we were first standing in a field.

„Welcome to my old home!" Dashie said.

We turned ourselves around and stood in the front of a large detached house. It was the first time that I visited this place, but I thought we ended up apparently somewhere further south from my home. This architectural style, the mountains and the environment, I had the feeling that we were in the Switzerland. I enjoyed the first moment when we were on the field and I noticed the mountain air was blowing through my hair for the first time. It was a liberating feeling. Now I could understand why Rainbow liked it so much to live here. This place is ideal for a Pegasus pony. There was a lot of wind for lift, a large landscape. The only obstacles were the mountains. When we got comfort to the situation, we went on the front of the house and knocked on main door. However, no one opened the door. There was also no noise inside the House to hear.

Dashie tried to find an open window somewhere. Then she noticed something: the window to her old room was wide opened. She flew into the House, and searched through each room. As she couldn't find anyone, she opened the front door for us from the inside. I walked into it with the others.

So here it was. That was the house where Dashie was raised by a man over 15 years in the real world. As I entered the living room, I noticed immediately the photo album on the table. It was opened. So I sat myself on the sofa and took the photo album in my hands. Suddenly a handwritten letter fell into my hand, but I immediately recognized it...


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye Earth

**Chapter 6 – Goodbye Earth**

It was the farewell letter of Dashie to her father. I knew this letter from the story „My Little Dashie", but it was a different feeling to held the letter in my own hands. Gently I put it back in the pages.

I leafed through the previous pages and looked at the pictures, one after the other. Dashie and her father really had a good time with each other. Then I concerned myself. How would her father react to me? A second person in his world who is called "Daddy" by his Dashie? I would mess everything up, so I had to bring the story to an end, like Marlene told me. But at this moment, Dashie flew to me in the living room.

„Have you seen him? He probably comes home later. Maybe he is still on his workplace."

„Dashie? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked carefully.

She glanced worried to me; it was like she already knew what I'd tell her. Then she flew over and settled down next to me on the sofa.

„Look. Do you remember how I helped you so you could live your life again?"

„Yes, but what are you trying to say?" She asked uncertainly.

„I think we have arrived at this point again. It's time for me to go back. You know, if your dad is back with you, I must return to my world."

„No! You cannot just go and leave me!" She said and began to cry.

„I have to, Dashie! How would your dad react, if there is someone next to him you also call "Daddy"?

„Please don't go away! My dad is a very nice person! You will like him! You will be very good friends!"

„I'm sure. But I didn't want to mess your world up, I don't belong here. My only target was that you're back with your dad."

Her tears began to flow out of her eyes as I said this sentence.

„But I need you." She said with a whiny voice to me.

„He needs YOU, Dashie. That is the important thing at this moment. You will have a wonderful time with him, also in the Equestria."

„Wait a minute. What did you say? My Dad is coming to Equestria?"

„That was the surprise of which I have spoken about, you know? The idea of this wasn't only to bring you back here on the Earth. If you travel back with the others, your father will also be able to travel back after Equestria with you."

At once her heart jumped. She was overjoyed with the news. At this moment, she couldn't believe her luck. She turned to the photo album and began to stare at the pictures in hope that everything would go on as it has started long time ago. Tears of happiness gushed down from her on the photo album. I didn't want to interrupt in this moment.

„You probably need a bit of time for you. I go behind the House and get some fresh air." I quietly said to her.

Of course, I needed no fresh air. I was still asleep, deep and silent. Outside, the Sun was almost gone, only the remaining sunset lit up the surroundings. As I walked behind the House, Twilight was also looking for her father. Then she noticed me.

„Have you found anything?" She asked me.

„Dashie says her Dad is coming home later from work. But maybe he is already on his way."

Then I saw a person who approached the House. It was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt; the hood was covering his face. The hands were pressed in the pockets. I couldn't see the whole face, but I noticed that the person wore a small beard and the hair was slightly messed up. When I noticed that the person went in direction of the house, I knew who he was, Dashie's father.

"Twilight, run to Dashie as fast as you can! Let her know that her dad will be home at any moment."

„Yes, I see him too. I will immediately tell her." Twilight said and ran in the house.

I hid behind the house and watched the scene through the window. Suddenly her father remained standing in front of the house. He was surprised that the door was standing wide open.

„Hello? Is someone in there?" he asked timidly, not to attract too much attention.

Dashie immediately noticed his voice.

„Dad?" Dashie yelled from the living room.

„D... Dashie?"

„DADDY!"

Her father was like frozen on the doorstep when Dashie flew towards him at full speed. He closed her in his arms.

„Oh God, Dashie! It's really you! How is that possible?" Her father said with tears in his eyes.

„It was all so incredibly, dad. Come on in, we need to show you something."

„We?" he wondered as he entered the House.

His pleased looking increasingly subsided when he saw Princess Celestia and the other ponies standing in the house, too.

„I...I cannot tell you how..."

„Please wait with your Thanksgiving, until you found out the reason for our visit." Princess Celestia interrupted him. His gaze went serious."

„You…you want to take her back to Equestria again, right?"

„I'm afraid so." Celestia gave unnoticed a wink to me through the window.

„Well, if it should be this way, at least it's good to see that you're okay. Oh, my little Dashie. I'm so glad that you didn't forget about me."

„Dad?"

„Yes, Dashie?"

„What would you give to live with me in the Equestria?"

This question confused her father.

„But, Dashie... I would give anything to live with you in Equestria."

„Is that true?" Celestia asked twice.

"Yes. I would give anything to live together with my little Dashie together."

„Then we have good news for you. We have found a possibility to take you with us, but..."

„Yes?" Dashie's father interrupted Celestia due to his euphoria.

„...but your identity in this world will be erased. It will be like you have never existed. You'll never have had a job; your friends will no longer know you. Your entire belongings and property will no longer exist, that includes this house and the house of your parents."

He took a look at his photo album and leafed to his family photos with his parents. All those memories…and now everything should never have happened? What would his parents say about it? But he quickly came to a conclusion.

„I think they would want me to go after my dreams and desires. Celestia? I travel with you and my little Dashie to Equestria. There's nothing left for me on this world that would be more important to me."

„If this is your wish..." Celestia agreed.

„But Dad, the whole memories we associate with this place. My first word, my first Sonic Rainboom..."

„They were also beautiful memories, Dashie. But as long as you're with me, many beautiful things will happen, too."

„I love you, Daddy."

„I love you too, my little Dashie."

Suddenly Rainbow went to the living room.

„Wait a minute. Where do you have the farewell letter that I wrote you?"

„I have it lying in the photo album. What do you do with it?" her father asked.

„I need it...I want to…keep it."

Dashie took the letter from the photo album and turned back to her father.

„Then we are all ready?" Celestia said with approved voice and her horn began to glow.

It formed a large pink ball around everybody, until their outside contours were only visible. Then, with a bright Flash, all disappeared.  
All...  
except…  
me…  
I still sat in front of the window, which I barely saw them a few moments ago.

Something has happened, but why have they not taken me with them? Celestia has noticed me at the window. Didn't she want to take me with her? I mean, the portal in the field was still there, I could go back into my dream world anytime. But the Princess had apparently taken a shortcut. Was there something happened that I missed? Didn't Dashie thought about me because she was so happy to see her father again? Maybe I shouldn't leave her? Those were just too many questions. I first wanted to regain a clear thought. But before I went back into my world, I wanted to stay briefly at the place, where Dashie and her father have lived together for 15 years.

The house started to dissolve slowly in the sunset as I wanted to go again into it.

I walked into the living room again. I noticed that the ground disappeared as soon as I walked on it. I barely could see the surroundings through the house walls; I grabbed the photo album from the table.

It immediately stopped disappearing.

Everything else was almost disappeared. On my next blink everything was gone.

I stood on the empty field.

I had only the photo album in my hands.

How could that be? Hasn't Celestia told that everything would disappear, what belongs to Dashie and her father? Maybe it was possible I had made also a connection to the objects of Dashie. And since I had intervened in the history, all memories of them are still existent for me. When I opened the photo book, the pages with the images of his parents all had disappeared. Only the pictures of him and Dashie existed yet, which confirmed my theory. The letter was no longer in the book, because Dashie had taken the letter with her, but for what? She's now back with her father. Oh, maybe she wanted to keep it as a reminder of the earth. That's okay. After all, I was able to save their photo album, so I shouldn't went home empty-handed, too. The Night colored the field slowly dark, where the House just stood a few minutes ago, so I decided to go back into my world. I entered the portal again and landed back in the Central Park Zoo.

Suddenly it was afternoon in my world. Maybe there was a time difference on earth due to my absence in the dream world. The Sun stood high up and shone the sky. Excited, everyone stood around and wanted to know how everything went.

„Dashie and her father are together again. Did all good arrived?" I asked.

„We don't know, they weren't coming back through the portal. Did you see them?" Marlene replied.

„Then Celestia should have used our portal as a "bridge" to travel directly to Equestria."

But why wasn't she coming back through the portal? Did they all end up in the Equestria? I started to worry myself. Is this the end of the story? Have I used the chance to change the story of a beautiful friendship to a happy ending? When I thought about it, Marlene and I noticed something about us in the air. A piece of paper, that slowly sailed in the wind to the ground. It landed right in front of me on the grass.

I immediately recognized the letter again. I picked it up, read it, because there was something different about it, a little note was attached to the letter. I took it off and began to read.

 _„Hello,_

 _I don't know who you are, but I am infinitely grateful for everything you've done for us. I don't even understand how you did it. It's incredible! I should say for Dashie that we all arrived well. Equestria is more beautiful than I ever dreamed it! I can't believe it! This must be a dream! But for this fulfilled dream Dashie wanted to thank you again, so I leave it to her._

 _She told me about your world, and she likes it really there. What a vitality she showed to me when she told me about it. I hope she didn't bring too much clutter in your world. Sometimes she could be a very wild pony; maybe I could use a helping hand when she's not in Equestria. So, I want you to take care of Dashie, when she's visiting your world. I know she is in good hands with you. Dashie has prepared a little surprise from me so I can thank you for everything, what you've done for us. See you soon._

 _Please turn..."_

Under the letter there was an unknown signature, probably of Dashie's father. What did he mean with „See you soon"? I turned the page and read the letter, which seemed also amended...

 ** _Dad,_**

 ** _For fifteen years you took care of me. For fifteen years you loved me, played with me, and made sure I enjoyed my life in a world not meant to house me. I'm not a mare of many words, but even though I told you this in person, I felt you needed a written version of it so you will know it was all real._**

 ** _I love you, Daddy. You helped me to find back to my world. I'm not sure what will happen if you and dad will meet each other, but I wanted to let you know you did darn good job to bring us together again, even when if I was a bit stubborn at times and couldn't spend much time with you. Princess Celestia wanted to buy but first time for us us, so has she not with Teleports you to Equestria. She would make love to it._**

 ** _With Celestia's permission, I hope to allow you to keep our photos; our memories, with you so that you will never forget, but I think it's time that you and my dad should meet each other._**

 ** _Again, I love you, and thank you._**

 ** _Your little daughter always,_**

 ** _Your little Dashie forever,_**

 ** _Rainbow Dash._**

And when I read through the last part of the letter I noticed a bright beam of light in the sky. A pink hot air balloon suddenly appeared and floated slowly towards us, followed by an object that was flying straight at me, followed by a sound that was getting loud as a jet.

„Is it her?" Marlene asked.

„Yes, that's her. That's my little Dashie..."


End file.
